Hedgehog Pride
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Blaze the Cat travels to the African savanna where she discovers that all the African adult animals are going into depression for their missing babies. It is up to Blaze to investigate. That is until she meets a handsome white hedgehog that can shapeshift into a non-mobian lion.
1. Chapter 1

**Bye Bye 2015 and hello 2016!  
Here's a new Silvaze story, guys. Almost similar to "Creature of the Forest". But this time, its in Africa.  
**

 **I always love animals, except bugs and spiders. I care for animals mostly and I really REALLY hate hunters with guns killing the wildlife animals.  
I'm a little okay with monkeys that have long tails. Sometimes I get annoyed with monkeys that can steal your things. ****  
Official Characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Non-Official characters are made up by me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the dark night of the savanna in the middle of Africa, many of the animals are sleeping, others are active at night. It all seemed quiet except for some grasshoppers making noises and large animals snoring in their sleep. A cute elephant male calf was waking up and walks away from her mother to have some fun during the night. It made some giggle-like noises as he goes to a small waterhole. As he was about to drink from the water hole, a net was thrown over him and he began panicking and struggled to get free but no use. A strange silhouette came over to the elephant calf and the figure used a tranquilizer gun to keep it from calling for help. Same was for two lion cubs, four zebra foals, nine baboon babies, two wildebeest calves, a baby hippo and a rhino calf who were taken into a sack after other figures tranquilized their parents.

"That's all in the area, let's go. Our boss is gonna be pissed if we are not there before dawn!" a purple weasel said.

"Got that. But be quiet, some of the parents of these babies might wake up soon!" a red female fox said. She got into the truck with the animal babies and they drove away before the parents woke up.

 **xxx**

The next morning, the elephant calf's mother woke up and notices her baby is not there, she trumpeted loudly to the other elephants like crazy. The male lion in the lion pack saw his cubs are gone and his mate was shocked.

Even the rhino mother was shocked at seeing her baby gone along with the hippo mother who just woke up. All the parent animals in the area then sees tracks from the truck during the night, they soon realized that their children has been taken from them. They all then howl, roars and bellowed in sadness.

In a jeep, a purple cat was reading a tourist catalog. She even had her pet non-mobian white-headed capuchin monkey on her shoulder that she adopted in Costa Rica 2 years ago. She named her Ember.

"Come on, Ember. I already gave you pieces of fruit 10 minutes ago" the purple feline said to her pet monkey on her shoulder.

"Miss Blaze, we are arriving shortly at the waterhole!" The driver of the jeep said to the feline.

"Ok. Just need my monkey to be in a leash" Blaze said.

Ember climbed up on Blaze's head for that she doesn't want to be leashed again because she hates it.

"Ember I know you hate the leash but predators might get you for food!" Blaze sighs and picks her down, putting the leash on. The monkey groans in annoyance and they got out from the jeep.

"Be careful Blaze, there are lions and leopards out there. I'll follow you" the driver said.

"Dude, I can handle this. I've known felines for a long time. I'm a mobian cat" Blaze said.

"Take this tranquilizer gun, it keeps you safe from predators. You better not trust the big cats, crocodiles, rhinos and even hippos. A hippo can bite you in two" the driver said.

"I don't need a tranquilizer gun. I don't wanna hurt the animals. If they see me with a gun they'll think I'm a hunter. I don't wanna scare them" Blaze said, "Sheesh" she rolled her eyes and walks in the savanna area to find animals.

"But be careful. They can attack you from behind so use your ears and eyes!" the driver called back.

"Alright. I'll show you when I come back!" Blaze shouted.

Blaze then came to an umbrella thorn tree to have a bit shadow over herself and Ember.

"Check the tree so there's no leopard there" Blaze tells Ember.

"Ouuu Uooo" Ember chanted and climbed up the tree. She jumps between the branches and saw no leopard in the tree. She then jumps down and then hangs upside down on her tail. Blaze turned and saw her.

"Raah! Ahhhh ho ho" Ember said and pointed up in the tree.

"No leopard? Good girl" Blaze smiled.

Then they go to the lake in the savanna and they saw the elephant herd drinking from the water and many other animals coming to bath or drink. But when they came closer, they saw that the matriarch is comforting the elephant female that lost her calf, this made Blaze concerned what she was thinking. She then looked around and saw a lioness walking in sadness to the lake, not in the mood to hunt, even walking past Blaze.

"Something is not right here. I got a bad feeling about this" Blaze said, "They seem…..depressed. But why?" she takes out her walkie talkie to talk to the driver of the jeep, "Driver, something is not right here. These animals look depressed. I'm gonna have to investigate this without your help. So don't worry about me"

"Okay. Our rangers have noticed that too. We believe that some of the animals have lost their kids during the night. We found track prints in the high grass early this morning. But we don't know the culprit behind this. Are you a detective?" the driver asked.

"Yes I am. But I never did one on wildlife animals. This could be my first time to investigate. Me and my partner Ember are going to investigate ourselves" Blaze said.

"Okay, call us if you have found anything" the driver said.

"Alright Rob, I will. See ya" Blaze said and turned her walkie talkie off. She continues to see the hippo mother laying in the water depressed and the rhino mother grunt in frustration, the zebras having saddened looks. Blaze then saw the tracks in the grass and looks down to find an empty dart.

"Tranquilizer darts, huh?" Blaze looks at it but then hears something behind her, "Damn it" she said quietly and turns around to see a strange ebony non-mobian lion with red streaks on his black mane and red eyes.

"What the hell?" Blaze gasped and slowly back away from the angry black lion.

"GRRAWWWWWR!" the lion roared at Blaze and she ran away with the black lion running after her and Ember. Blaze jumped up on a large rock and climbs up on the tree to get away from the strange lion. But he leaps up on the tree and tried to get up on it but slips and falls on the ground. He tries again and this time climbed up on the branches to get to her.

"Shit!" Blaze jumps down from the tree with her righting reflex to prevent injuries from her fall. Lucky for her that she's a cat.

"Grrrrrr!" the black lion jumps down and ran after her.

"Back off, big boy! I'm not your lunch!" Blaze screamed, knowing that this lion is getting closer. Just as the black lion was about to pounce on her, a white lion tackled the black lion down.

"What the? Huh?" Blaze stopped running and saw two strange colored lions fighting and roaring.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the white lion bites onto the black lion's neck and then got punched by his paw. Blaze then ran away from the lions to not get involved in the fight. Ember ran after Blaze and they left the two lions to fight. Little did Blaze know that after she left, the lions stopped fighting and began speak in their thoughts.

 _ **"Shadow you idiot! You scared the purple cat away!"**_ the white lion said.

 _ **"Silver, enough! It's my job to protect wildlife and the village tribe from strangers!"**_ Shadow growled in telepathy.

 _ **"She did nothing wrong! She is probably trying to figure out where the missing young animals are. She might be able to help our tribe"**_ Silver said to Shadow through telepathy.

But Shadow growls at him and scoffs, _**"It is our rules to not allow any trespasser to get near our village. If you bring her to our village you are banished!"**_ Shadow growled, turning away from Silver and walks away.

 _ **"I hate you, so much"**_ Silver muttered and leaves. He then thought of something that Shadow can't hear, **"Maybe I should find that purple cat and help her"** he ran on all fours in his lion form.

 **xxx**

Blaze then arrives back to the jeep and saw Rob in his seat.

"Well Detective Blaze, what did you find?" Rob asked.

"I found this dart. See if you can find fingerprints or something. Ember and I are still gonna investigate alone in the wildlife. I need a jeep to travel fast in the area" Blaze said.

"I can give that to the police, I need to transport you to the station to let you have a jeep with some stuff you need during this heat" Rob said.

"Thank you so much. Ready for adventures, Ember?" Blaze said and then asked Ember.

"Carrrrr! Ah ah!" Ember chanted happily.

 **xxx**

A half hour later, Blaze was given her own jeep, this one had more supplies than the other one, including a tent for her to sleep in.

"I'll be back as soon I find more clues" Blaze said to the park rangers in the station.

"Okay. Tell us on the walkie talkie if you find something or need help" a park ranger said.

"I am always careful so no worries. Bye" Blaze said and then starts the jeep, heading back into the savanna with Ember. Silver was in the high grass and then ran after the jeep in the grass.

"Man, I've never seen colored lions before. Might be a new breed lion or something" Blaze said, driving her jeep while her pet monkey is using Blaze's iPhone to navigate.

"And who could've captured these innocent baby animals? This doesn't make any sense at all" Blaze said, she then saw the same while lion running on the left side, "Huh?"

"Rarrrrar!" Silver ran in front of the road and Blaze stops the car.

"Wait a minute, you are the white lion who prevented the black one from eating me, isn't it?" Blaze got out from the jeep. Ember chanted in panic that Blaze is going to Silver.

"It's okay Ember. Wait there" Blaze said.


	2. Chapter 2

**01/05/16**

 **4 Reviews, 2 Favs, 1 Follower.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lion Silver wasn't attacking the mobian purple feline, he simply walks around her to get a good look at her. Making sure that she doesn't have any weapons on her.

"Why did you save me back there?" Blaze asked the white lion but knows that it can't talk.

 _ **"I guess I have to talk in person"** _ Silver then backs off and then suddenly in front of Blaze's eyes he morphed into a mobian white hedgehog wearing maasai brown and red pants. He had 5 forelocks on his forehead like the shape of a pothead, 2 long quills on the back of his head, white fluffy mane chest fur, and gorgeous golden-yellow eyes.

"You wanted answers?" Silver asked Blaze. But she was too shocked to see a white lion transform into a hedgehog in front of her.

"What are you and who are you?" Blaze asked.

"You can call me Silver. And I'm a shapeshifter" Silver said.

"Shapeshifter? So that means you and that black lion are shapeshifters?" Blaze gasped.

"Yes, thanks to some rituals we can shapeshift. That black and red lion is Shadow, he and I can both turn lions since we are brothers. But he is kind of arrogant and protective when it comes to intruders. He warned me if I brought you to our village he will banish me" Silver said.

"Now that's very rude of him. By the way, have you wondered something around here? These animals don't look too happy. Not even the predators aren't in the mood to hunt" Blaze asked.

"Yes I have noticed that. Someone has transported them away by some vehicle, some tracks are shown in the grass you know. Whoever did that is a poacher or a crime-lord who wants animals illegally" Silver said.

"I'm working on that case now. I'm a detective and my name is Blaze the Cat. And that monkey in my jeep is Ember" Blaze pointed at her pet monkey.

Silver saw her and goes up to her, but Ember screeches that she knew that the hedgehog was the white lion.

"Calm down, I'm not a threat to you. Don't worry about how I look now" Silver held his hands out in defense.

"Calm down, Ember" Blaze said to her monkey.

Ember then smiled sweetly and jumps on Silver's shoulder and this made him chuckle a bit.

"She's very cute" Silver chuckled.

"Yup. I adopted her 2 years ago in Costa Rica. But enough about me. From what you said about bringing me to your tribe village, is there anyone to calm your brother down? Because I want to help them find the missing animals" Blaze said.

"Maybe if we reason with him, then he will understand that you can help us find the animal babies. He is hard to reason with. But let's go to the village" Silver said. They both got onto the jeep and they drove to the direction Silver is showing through a map.

"How long has this been going on with the missing young animals?" Blaze asked.

"About a week. It keeps happening late at night but I have no idea who or what is causing the babies to go missing. This is making all the adult animals go crazy. I was hoping I could find someone to find clues but my brother keeps forbidding me to talk to outsiders" Silver said.

"Is there some trauma that caused him to be like that?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. It's probably that he is just very stubborn" Silver said, looking at the clouds that are shaped like a rhino.

* * *

At an unknown place, the red female fox and the purple weasel was talking to someone sitting in a chair, his eyes were covered by a hat he wore, "So Fiona and Fang, how many animal babies have you caught?"

"We have caught nearly 20 animals and what should we do next sir?" Fang asked his boss.

"Leave them without food for three days, then we will sell them to the black market where they can act as poor animals. Then you will both get $400 in cash" the boss said.

"It shall be done Mr. Eggman" Fiona said.

"That's Dr. Eggman to you lady. Now go and do your work with those pathetic animals" Eggman said.

* * *

Silver and Blaze arrived at the village tribe, filled with African humans and mobians. Some are civilized while a few are not. Others where preforming the dance that includes jumping in the air.

"I wonder where Shadow is, I haven't seen how he looks in hedgehog form. All I know he's red and black" Blaze said.

"Shadow the Hedgehog do you ever give outsiders a chance to explain? I know you don't trust them but you can't just go and scare them off like that" a female violet-blue hedgehog talking to the ebony dark hedgehog with red streaks on his curved quills, "And stop being so mean to Silver! Sheesh! He's not a little kid anymore"

"Fine, fine, I'll apologize to him. He's my younger brother anyway. Oh there he is with that feline I scared" Shadow saw Blaze and Silver. Shadow walks up to them and introduces himself to Blaze.

But Ember jumped on Shadow's head, messing around with his quills.  
"Ahh! Get out of my quills you annoying little monkey!" Shadow tries to shake Ember off but she didn't let go.

"Hihihihihih!" Ember pulled Shadow's ears and this made the hedgehog grab her and puts her down on the ground and pants out in anger.

"You little brat! What the hell was that for?!" Shadow growled at her.

"She likes doing that. Now was that necessary to scare me out from the tracks the truck made? I'm a detective" Blaze glared at Shadow.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry! Sheesh!" Shadow said.

"Brother, You are not gonna banish me now?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Not when you say that she can help us. But you need to be with her so she feels safe and secured" Shadow said.

"Shadow" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Very well. She is free to go around here. Happy now?" Shadow said.

"Good. Now want to see around the village Blaze?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Yeah sure, come Ember" Blaze tells her monkey to follow her and Silver.

"Good boy, Shadow" Nebula smirked and patted his head like a dog.

"Don't treat me like that, I'm no dog" Shadow made a lion-like growl.

"Okay, I get it. I was just teasing, Shadow. Where's your sense of fun?" Nebula asked.

"I got none" Shadow muttered.

Blaze saw that the huts are made of tree and clay that they let it dry up in the sun to harden them. She also saw a lot of cows and goats roaming around eating the grass. She also saw some maasai people doing their traditional jump dancing.

"So most of these people are shapeshifters to turn into lions?" Blaze asked.

"Not everyone, only Shadow and I can become lions. Some can become leopards, cheetahs, gazelles, elephants or rhinos like Knuckles. He's one of our strongest. Poacher's bullets can't penetrate his skin while he's transformed" Silver said.

"I see. And how exactly does it work like that?" Blaze asked.

"We are performing some rituals that shows us our spirit animal of us. It is like releasing the beast in you" Silver said.

"Cool. It would be interesting to turn into a non-mobian animal" Blaze said, "And who was that violet-blue hedgehog back there?"

"Her name is Nebula" Silver said, "Shadow has a crush on her but he's been too grumpy to confess" he whispered.

"So he's a shy boy as well?" Blaze giggled.

"Yeah. But he acts tough to not show it" Silver said. They saw the elephant mother walking on her own searching for her son, she was using her trunk to get a call from him but no use, she then growls in sadness.

"Poor girl" Blaze said.

"Yeah I know. She is the only elephant in the herd of hers that visits us mostly. Usually we give her and her son some hay to eat when they are hungry" Silver said.

"Wow. Hopefully we'll find her son. I'm so worried about those little African babies" Blaze sighs.

"So am I" Silver said.

They go inside Silver's hut to have something to eat. He took out a bowl which had a vegetable mix in.

"Wow, your hut in Africa looks different than a tent" Blaze said.

Ember jumped on Silver's head to play with his forelocks for fun.

"Ember! Don't do that, please" Blaze said.

"It's alright….hehehe...as long as she doesn't rip them off" Silver chuckled. Ember jumped off him to climb on the tree beam.

"Ember, remember what I told you last time. Don't mess things around" Blaze warned her.

"Aieee! Ah ah!" Ember screeches and swings between the beams in the ceiling.

"So, how are you gonna help us Blaze? Do you have any powers?" Silver asked.

"Yes I do but it's too dangerous to use my powers. I have pyrokinesis" Blaze said.

"Isn't ironic your name is Blaze? It suits you" Silver said. Blaze smiles a little and had some of the vegetable mix that Silver made. It was almost like normal salad but different.

"Mmm, tasty. What else do Maasai people eat?" she asked.

"We eat fruits, vegetables, and meat" Silver said, "Sometimes bugs too but I stay away from it"

Blaze felt disgusted by the mention of eating bugs, turning slight green in the face, "I wouldn't try bugs. But now let's plan how to get these kidnappers" she said. Silver agreed and ate his meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**01/07/16**

 **6 Reviews, 3 Favs, 2 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver, Blaze, and Ember were driving in the savanna area to investigate or find clues that will help them solve the mystery. Ember was still in Silver's quills again.

"Aiiiee eh eh" Ember played with his forelocks, but Silver then slaps her hands off his forelocks.

"Stop that" Silver groans in annoyance.

"She can't resist doing that, soon she might even play with your mane-chest fur" Blaze joked.

"She's allowed for that. Wait, I see something moving" Silver then suddenly sees a truck about 400 meters away, there was some wildebeest calves forced onboard.

Blaze takes out her binoculars to see farther to what's going on, "Oh, god. The animals didn't disappear, they were captured. But why?"

"They were kidnapped after all Blaze, you were right about the tracks. Let's go!" Silver turned into his lion form, running to the truck.

"Silver, wait!" Blaze tries to stop him.

But too late, Silver was running toward the truck before it departs and he tackled down one of the thugs that forced the wildebeest calves into the truck and he slams away another one.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Silver roared and then claws another thug in the chest and even throws one with his jaws. When he was about to free the wildebeest calves, a shot was heard and he turned to see Fang the weasel standing there with a rifle. He was smirking evilly at Silver, making the white lion realize he's been hit. Blood was running from his shoulder and this made Silver angry, he leaps at Fang and crushes the rifle with his paw. Fang then ran away from Silver getting into the truck.

"STEP ON IT FIONA!" Fang screamed in fear. Fiona drives the truck away after the remaining thugs jumped onboard. Silver then tried to run after the truck but then felt dizzy after running after it. He roared in pain and his vision was getting blurry.

He then fell on his side panting. Blaze and Ember ran up to Silver and turned him to the side to see the gunshot on his left shoulder.

"Silver, you're hurt! Can you turn back to a hedgehog so I can carry you?" Blaze asked in concern. Silver groans in pain while struggling to turn back and it was very hard for him. But he eventually turned into a hedgehog, but the wound was still there.

Blaze then took out the first aid kid she has in her backpack and wraps Silver's shoulder with bandage after using painkilling liquid on it with cotton. Ember was whimpering that Silver was injured.

 **xxx**

Later at the village, Silver was resting on his bed to recover after this noon's event. Blaze was sitting next to Silver to make sure he is well.

"Now we know what the culprits looks like and what the truck looks. I'm gonna report it to the park rangers" Blaze said, taking her walkie talkie out.

"But wait a minute, I need to get more info about them before I report" Blaze stopped and puts it back.

"Yes. Also I need to recover quickly in time" Silver said.

"Indeed. Now I got a laptop to use to watch a movie. I got a DVD movie with me" Blaze said. She took out her laptop and placed it on Silver's lap, she then takes out Ant-man to watch.

"Ant-man? Is it a good movie?" Silver asked.

"Yep. It's got many funny scenes" Blaze said, sitting next to Silver with Ember on her shoulder. She selected to start the movie after inserting the disc and it plays. It shows the beginning of it and Blaze then laid down on her back next to Silver to make it more comfortable.

"Is it about an ant having a human body?" Silver joked.

"Nope, you'll see" Blaze said.

 **xxx**

 _ **"Damn it. Silver is always naïve and now he's injured"**_ Shadow in his lion form was pacing back and forth near the tree. He sees a blue non-mobian cheetah chasing the yellow non-mobian gazelle at the savanna area.

 _ **"Great. Sonic and Tails doing a chase game again"**_ he muttered.

 _ **"Hahaha! You can't catch me!"** _ Tails laughed out loud. Sonic ran after him and then leaps on him, pretending to bite Tails.

 _ **"Gotcha Gazelle Tails!"** _ Sonic chuckled.

 _ **"Okay, okay! You got me again!"** _ Tails laughed in telepathy.

They both got up and then Tails chased Sonic. Shadow shook his head and passes by them to go hunting. Tails and Sonic then notices him.

 _ **"Dude, Shadow's always grumpy"**_ Tails said in telepathy.

 _ **"Yeah. I don't get why"**_ Sonic shrugs.

 **xxx**

Shadow sneaked in the high grass to get himself a warthog. He sneaks quietly upon it and knees down. Then he jumps out from the grass and attacked the warthog.

The warthog struggled to get out and then ran away with some claw-marks on his sides. Shadow growled and ran after the warthog, they ran past a log and then into bushes and to the mud-hole. The warthog slipped on the mud and shrieked in fear when Shadow came closer.

"OIIIIINK!" the warthog shrieked and tried to run when Shadow jumps on him, breaking his neck with his jaws. Shadow then drags the dead warthog to eat it.

 _ **"I hope you didn't attack a female prey, Shadow"**_ a violet-blue non-mobian lioness came out of nowhere.

 _ **"It's a dude warthog"**_ Shadow said in telepathy, knowing it's Nebula nearby.

 _ **"Oh, good"** _ she sighs in relief, _**"Sometimes I don't have the guts to hunt because I care for animals"**_

 _ **"Then why didn't you become an herbivore instead of a carnivore? You should have been a zebra or a buffalo"**_ Shadow muttered, gnawing on the flesh off the warthog.

 _ **"Sorry. Lions show great strength"** _ Nebula said, _**"I usually hunt buffalo but it's a little dangerous to face one"**_

 _ **"Lions don't hunt alone when it comes to large prey. At least Sonic is fast enough to hunt down any animal he can get, usually pigs"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

 _ **"Yep. And I've heard Silver saw the ones who took the animals' children"**_ Nebula said in telepathy.

 _ **"Good. Wanna eat this warthog with me?"** _ Shadow asked Nebula.

 _ **"Sure"**_ Nebula nodded and goes up to Shadow and the warthog carcass, tearing a bit flesh off the neck of the warthog.

* * *

At the unknown place, Fiona was with Fang having a talk together about what they are gonna do when they get paid 400 dollars each.

"I'm gonna use my money to afford a motorcycle to impress the dudes" Fiona said.

"You don't even have a motorcycle driver's license, woman" Fang said.

"Oh yeah, well if I get more, I could buy a nice car. The guys will all go 'oh what a nice vixen" Fiona smirked. "What are you gonna do with your money?"

"Well I'm gonna buy a super awesome surfing board" Fang said.

"Uh, well I guess that would be awesome watching you surf down the waves at the beach" Fiona chuckled. Then Eggman appeared in the room with his hands behind his back.

"Well, how did the mission go?" Eggman asked them both.

"Uh, well we captured all the wildebeest calves and just as we and our men were gonna depart, a white lion attacked us including me" Fang said.

"A white lion?" Eggman asked curiously.

"Yeah, there are white lions, but they are not albinos. But they are extremely rare in this area. And he wanted to have the calves for food" Fang said.

"Ahhhhh, so the lions in the area are more desperate for food? Oh boy this is gonna interrupt my plans if any large animal will attack our trucks or men" Eggman rubs his eyes with his fingers.

At the storage in the place, the animal babies are very terrified by how the kidnappers has treated them, the elephant calf was crying in sadness, holding one rhino calf in comfort. The lion cubs was meowing in sadness and clutches the bars that keeps them locked in. Then a red fox similar to Fiona appeared, only having pink hair and different outfit. She was not very nice with the animals.

"YOU KITTIES BETTER SHUT UP!" she hits the bars with a whip, scaring the lion cubs.


	4. Chapter 4

**01/09/16**

 **7 Reviews, 3 Favs, 2 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now night time and the wild animals are asleep but the adults were on guard to keep an eye out for any intruders that try to capture the babies. But it was hard for them to keep their eyes open at night.

Silver, Blaze, and Ember were hiding behind the rock, spying on the wildlife animals.

"So, how are we gonna find the kidnappers' hideout?" Silver asked.

"Well, we need to give these babies their food" Blaze said, holding out some fresh pieces of meat and vegetables.

"Food?" Silver raised a brow.

"Not just food. I placed a microscopic tracker in it. Once these babies eat these with the microscopic tracker, it will lead us to the bad guys' hideout. Trust me, Silver" Blaze said.

"Okay, so what should I do?" Silver asked.

"You're gonna need to be in your lion form. Ember will be on your back to give the babies the food. Once they ate it, tell the animals about our plan. If the bad guys show up too soon, pretend you're asleep with the lions. Don't mess this up like last time" Blaze said.

"Okay" Silver nods. Ember jumped on his back after he turned into his lion form and they first gave the meat to some hyena cubs, leopard cubs, cheetah cubs and some African wild dogs. The vegetables were thrown to some hippos that were eating at night, some gazelles and some giraffes. Then they go to some elephants and gave them hay.

 _ **"Relax guys, I'm no threat"**_ Silver spoke in telepathy.

The elephant herd turns to Silver and Ember getting his attention. The matriarch stepped forward him.

 _ **"Listen, I can help you save your child from those bad guys. So trust me matriarch, I know how they look like and that they will hunt you too with your family"**_ Silver tells the matriarch. The matriarch mumbles and then asks the other elephants in her herd.

Silver saw the truck far away from here is coming, _**"Look, trust me on this. Pretend you're all asleep right now. Don't attack the bad guys. My friend and I will rescue your babies"**_ he said and quickly goes to the lion herd and pretends to sleep.

The matriarch nods and then tells her herd to pretend to sleep. The truck arrived and out came Fiona, Fang and the pink haired vixen.

"Alright, let's get some youngsters" Fiona said and raised her rifle.

Silver had one eye open so that he can see what the bad guys really look like.

He saw Fiona along with Fang and the pink haired one.

"Scoria! Kill the leopard on that tree, take the cub away from it and bring it here" Fiona ordered the vixen.

Silver gasped quietly, _**"Ember, don't let that pinked haired fox kill that leopard"**_ he said in telepathy to the monkey.

"Aiieeee!" Ember nodded and runs to where Scoria was heading to, an large tree where the leopard was sleeping with her cubs on the tree. Ember hides behind a tree stump and watches how Scoria is ready to shoot the leopard with a silencer gun. Just as she is about to fire, Ember shrieks and jumps onto her, knocking the gun out from her hand. This made the leopard mother in the tree wake up with an angry growl.

She jumped down with the cubs hiding inside the tree top and she pinned Scoria down, growling with an angry look on her face, scaring her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Scoria screamed when the leopard claws her.

"No time, Fiona! Get in the truck!" Fang ordered.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Scoria screamed, she managed to get out from the leopard's grasp and she ran to the truck with the leopard mother chasing her. She was clutching her arm where she was clawed.

She was about to get to the truck when Fiona and Fang drove away in it.

"NOOO! STOOOO-….UGH!" Scoria screamed but then got tackled down by Silver, he sure looked dangerous when he exposed his fangs.

"NO! PLEASE, SPARE ME! SHOW MERCY!" Scoria screamed.

"Good job, Silver. You got one" Blaze ran up to them.

"Yes, now let's interrogate this one" Silver said in telepathy. Scoria was so confused what's going on but the claw marks on her hurts as hell. She was then dragged with them back to the village.

 **xxx**

When they arrived, they took her in to Silver's hut and patches her up, but Scoria was shaking with fear. Silver turned back to a hedgehog much to her shock.

"Stay away from me monster! I won't tell anything!" Scoria screamed.

"Tell us why you and your friends are stealing these innocent wildlife babies?" Silver growled at her.

"NEVER! You can't make me!" Scoria backs off.

"Tell us or else you'll be food to that leopard you almost killed!" Silver threatens her. Scoria gulps in fear and began telling.

"Dr. Eggman wants all the wildlife babies to be imported to the black market and offered us 400 dollars each for every animal we get. That's all I can tell you!" she said.

"WHAT?!" Silver screamed out loud in anger.

"That's WAY too evil, Scoria!" Blaze growled.

"I'm just doing my job! Now you sabotaged it completely!" Scoria screamed.

"Tell us where your hideout is!" Silver asked.

"It's at the Elephant Mountains" Scoria glared.

Blaze checked on her tracker screen device and the trackers on the baby animals are really at the Elephant Mountains, "Looks like she's right, Silver" she showed him.

"Yes. We need a plan to rescue them" Silver said.

"Yes, we need the elephant herd along with the rhinos" Blaze said, "You're gonna have to tell them in your lion form since I don't speak animals" she added.

"Okay, you bring Scoria to the park rangers. I'll go with Knuckles since he speaks rhinos good" Silver said, heading out from the hut. Blaze then cuffs Scoria and they go to her jeep.

* * *

At Eggman's hideout, he was not happy that Scoria is gone and that Fang and Fiona failed their mission.

"WHAT?! Scoria is dead! HOW?!" Eggman screamed at them. The two mobians flinched at his yell and they backed off.

"It's not our fault! It's the leopards!" Fang said nervously.

"We were so close when a monkey jumped on her when she was gonna kill the leopard in her sleep so she could get the cubs!" Fiona said.

"I have a bad feeling about this. If anyone interrupts our plans again, I'm losing business and money. How can the animals stand in our way? First the white lion, then the monkey and the leopard" Eggman said. He paces back and forth while mumbling in anger. Then he realized something.

"No, it must be masaai people from the village in the savanna who tells the animals what to do" Eggman said.

"But boss, Masaai people hates lions, how can that be possible?" Fang asked.

"I don't know how either. But we do this, you'll follow a villager who is without protection and capture him or her, then bring him or her to me so we can interrogate. Get your bums out there now!" Eggman shouted.

* * *

At the morning, Nebula was feeding the cows and goats the masaai people had and she is used to it.

Her reflex alerted her when she grabbed the blue cheetah's tail without looking, "Sonic, how many times have I told you? No running past the people in the village" she said.

 _ **"Ummm, none Nebula"**_ Sonic said in telepathy, _**"Can you please let go of my tail?"**_

"Not until you tell me why you are in such a rush" she said.

 _ **"I'm looking for Amy"**_ Sonic said in telepathy.

"Oh. Okay. She's your girlfriend after all" Nebula said, letting go of Sonic's tail. Sonic runs in full speed at the trees in the savanna and ran past two normal cheetahs. He then came to a baobab tree and looked up if he saw her.

 _ **"Amy, where are you?"** _ Sonic looked up the tree.

He turned into his hedgehog form and climbed up the tree to look for her. When he came up, he saw a pink leopard standing there.

 _ **"Hi there Sonikku"**_ the leopard said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**01/10/16**

 **10 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

* * *

 _ **"What you doing my fierce kitty?"** _ Sonic smirked in telepathy.

 _ **"Just waiting for prey Sonikku. You know leopards are seven times stronger than a human"**_ Amy said in telepathy, licking her paw.

 _ **"Okay. Well I've been looking for you this morning and now I found you. Blaze is now sending Scoria outside the savanna"**_ Sonic said.

 _ **"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, who's Scoria?"**_ Amy asked, jumping down from the tree.

 _ **"She was one of those who kidnapped the animal children. She told Blaze and Silver everything she knew"**_ Sonic explained to her.

 _ **"Oh. We better go back and ask them some more"**_ Amy said. They ran back to the village in animal forms.

 **xxx**

From a distance, Fiona was using an binocular to spy on the masaai villagers.

"Alright Fang, we better get ready to catch one without being noticed. Tranquilizer ready?" Fiona whispered.

"Yep, Ready" Fang held the tranquilizer gun.

"Good. Now have you placed some traps here too?" Fiona wondered.

Unknown to them, Shadow was nearby and heard the whole thing. He was shocked what he heard from them.

"Oh no, this is not good. I better warn the others before something happens" Shadow said to himself, he was about to run to the village when something slammed around his foot.

"AARGH!" a trap has slammed his foot shut. Fiona and Fang turned and saw Shadow trapped.

"That one, get him!" Fang shouted and threw a net over Shadow. Fiona then goes up to Shadow and grins.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A handsome hedgehog masaai. Eggman is gonna be so proud of us" Fiona chuckled. She loosened the trap on Shadow's foot and tied his ankles.

"The mission is complete, let's head back to the base" Fang said. They dragged Shadow on the ground, he was unable to transform to a lion inside the net.

"LET ME GO!" Shadow yelled and struggled. Then a roar came from the distance and a violet-blue lioness ran at Fiona and Fang with her claws and fangs exposed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, shit" Fang gasped.

The violet-blue lioness's eyes were glowing purple while growling in anger. Fiona then took out her hand gun and shoots Nebula but misses. But that made her angrier and she tries to bite Fiona and Fang.

"SHOOT HER!" Fang screamed. He took out his rifle and fires a dart at Nebula containing a drug. It hit her on her leg and this made Nebula's vision slight blurry.

"We must get out of here!" Fiona said and ran away with Fang. Nebula pulled the dart out with her paw but her vision was still blurry. But she can still see Shadow. She goes up and turns back to her hedgehog form to untie Shadow from the ropes on his wrists and ankles, squinting her eyes for a better vision.

"Thanks" Shadow got up and pants out from all struggling.

"No problem. But my vision is blurry" Nebula said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Tranquilizer dart side effects. Its only temporary, Nebs" Shadow said.

"Did you say tranquilizer? Man, I hate those things" Nebula said with a tired voice. Shadow catches her in his arms and carries her back to the village.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Silver and Ember arrived at the Elephant mountains with the elephant matriarch with them. She was helping them there since Silver could get tired for running for miles being a lion.

"Alright big girl. When we are near act normal" Silver whispered to the elephant. The matriarch nodded and drops Silver down with her trunk and Ember jumped down.

"See you when we rescue the babies, including your son" Silver said. The matriarch nodded and proceeds acting casually.

"Alright let's go Ember" Silver said quietly. Ember jumps on his head and they walk up to a concrete wall near the base and Silver levitates up the wall with her.

"Eeeeeek!" Ember screeches when she saw cages with the animals crying for their parents.

"Be quiet, Ember. I need time to unlock the locks on the cages" Silver said, "Shh….we're here to rescue you. Stay quiet" he said to the animals.

Ember was jumping up on one cage and looked after the guards. She promised Silver to signal if they see them. Silver noticed the lock for the cages are a combination lock, so he has to use his ESP to destroy it like a tin-can.

The animals in the cages were surprised what the hedgehog is doing, then realizing they are about to be freed. Once Silver destroyed the lock on the cage, the young animals got out from the cage slowly.

"Okay quiet guys, I got more cages to unlock" Silver whispered, "I gotta go as quickly as I can before I'm caught"

"Mmrrrh" a rhino calf grunts and sneaks behind a crate along with the other animal babies. Ember then sees a guard closing in and signals for Silver and the animal babies with her hand to tell them to get down. The guard then goes up to the crate and saw nothing, shrugging.

"Hmm, wait a minute" He realized something was wrong, he then saw that one cage had the lock broken and no animals inside.

"NO! I better alert the boss!" the guard gasped. Little he knew the animals along with Silver and Ember where hiding inside the huge crates.

"Alright, let's free the others" Silver whispered. He sneaks out from the crate and goes to next cage which has zebra foals and impala fawns. He then uses his ESP to break the combination lock. The zebra foals neighed and the impala fawns squeaks in shock when the lock was broken by his powers.

"Okay, now let's go before the guards sees us" Silver said, "Go, go, go" he quickly tells the animals to move quickly.

"FREEZE!" the guard screamed out loud and it startled the animals and Silver.

"RUN!" Silver shouted and the animals ran at the guard tackling him down.

"GET TO THE DOORS!" Silver said while running, he used his telekinesis to open up the large door to allow the animals to escape. Among them, the elephant matriarch's son ran to his mother who was outside the base.

"A little help here! The guard chasing us! Help!" Silver screamed for the elephants to handle the guard.

The matriarch signals her herd to block the guard from following them, but then more guards came and they held their guns out, but the bullets were not enough to bring down those large animals hence their thick skin. Eggman woke up in his room from all trumpeting and sees from his window that the elephant herd is attacking the guards and that the cages are opened. This made him very angry.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU PESKY MASAAI HOG!" Eggman screamed bloody murder.

 **xxx**

Silver in his lion form while Ember was on his back, he and the animals are running as fast as they can to get back in the wild.

 _ **"COME ON GUYS! RUN FASTER!"** _ Silver tells the young animals in telepathy. The impala fawns, wildebeest calves, zebra foals, giraffe calves and other herbivores where running alongside the carnivores, forgetting their rivalry between them.

They arrived shortly to the waterhole where the animal babies' parents are happy to see their babies again.

The lion pair was glad to see their two cubs again and so was it with the cheetahs, the rhino mother was glad to see her calf again along with the hippo with her baby. The zebra foals, impala fawns and the wildebeests are so pleased to see their children again after many days.

Silver morphs back to his hedgehog form and shows a sign to each animal that the deed is done. But he noticed that the animal babies looked starved. Blaze came up to Silver and saw that too.

"Poor animals, we got to feed them all. I can give the carnivores some fish and chicken and the herbivores can have grass and fresh fruit I brought here" Blaze said, showing a bag of apples and oranges and another one with fishes.

"Good idea, Blaze. Help me feed them" Silver said, he takes the bag with fish and chicken and goes to feed the carnivores, but he didn't have to for the lions has spared a carcass of a dead buffalo to feed their cubs.


	6. Chapter 6

**01/14/16**

 **13 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what happened after you found the babies?" Blaze asked while feeding the baby zebra with the bottle of milk.

"Eggman and his men got beaten by the elephant herd. The matriarch understands me" Silver smiled.

"So that means that all the babies are safe?" Blaze wondered.

"Yup" Silver nodded.

"Hopefully that Eggman's henchmen won't capture the babies again. It's too dangerous to face the henchmen with guns" Blaze said.

The lion cubs were spending time with their mom and dad by being taught how to hunt. The hippo herd where eating grass and the rhino male was struggling with Knuckles in his rhino form while the female rhino was feeding her baby. The matriarch was showering her son from all the dirt.

"Yeah, but sometimes I like facing danger" Silver said.

Blaze finished feeding the baby zebra, "Why?"

"Because I has experience many dangers before, I always survive" Silver smirked.

"I don't think so, you are bragging right?" Blaze smirked.

"Well most of it. I've wrestled with crocodiles and mimicking how monkeys swings in trees" Silver said. Blaze was impressed with that he can do those two things.

"Really? Show me" Blaze said.

 **xxx**

Later they were at a river where crocodiles were swimming and they sure looked hungry.

"Let's see how I beat them in lion form" Silver chuckled.

"Bad idea, man. Crocodiles will death roll you to rip your limbs off" Blaze said with concern.

"Well, I guess I do it the old fashion way, grabbing their jaws" Silver said.

"You are naive Silver" Blaze said.

"Well, guess I am. I'll fight one croc" Silver jumped into the water and swims towards one crocodile, he clutches the crocodile's jaws and keeps them closed as it struggled.

When the crocodile opened its jaws, Silver grabs the upper jaw and spins on the croc as if it was a rodeo horse. Silver shouted out loud and swings through the mouth and back again on the neck.

"YAAAAHOOOO!" Silver shouted wildly. Blaze was so shocked how he can do that. Then Silver makes the crocodile swim forward and then elbows it, then he makes the crocodile hit itself.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Silver taunted it. Blaze giggled at what he is doing.

Then Silver pressed it down the water, "Water is good isn't it?!" Silver taunted it again. Then he comes out from the water.

"Very impressive" Blaze smirked and crossed her arms. Ember jumped on Silver's head….again.

"She really likes me" Silver chuckled.

"She can't help it. Excuse me" Blaze picked Ember down and puts the leash on.

"So now what?" Blaze asked.

"Now? Let's go watching over the savanna" Silver said.

"Yup. I'm glad that the adults are happy to have their babies back" Blaze said.

"Mmhmm. But I wonder now how Eggman is doing right now" Silver said.

"That's what I was thinking Silver. He must have escaped. We better find out where" Blaze said.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest near the savanna, Eggman and his henchmen are now plotting something new.

They were driving their trucks and Eggman was in the main one.

"So Eggman, what's the plan now doc?" Fiona asked Eggman.

"We are going to exterminate the masaai people from interfering into our plans, we kill them all with flamethrowers. Then we capture the remaining ones and then execute them at the second base" Eggman said. They arrived at a stone building with fences around it and it was covered by trees around it.

"Wow, I love it when it gets evilly as hell" Fang chuckled evilly.

Glad you agree Fang, you are the most trustful minion along with Fiona. Isn't it?" Eggman grinned.

"Yeah, I so can't wait to strangle the black and red hedgehog" Fiona grinned.

* * *

Back at the maasai village, the sun was setting down and the people of the tribe simply do a dance routine.

Blaze was watching how the maasai people did the dance by jumping in circles around. Silver offered her a hand and she joined him in the dancing. She jumped along with him in pair and Silver uttered some word in the maasai language.

Sonic and Amy were doing the dance too and they held hands together like a lovely couple. They were singing the traditional song for the dancing which Blaze could not understand.

"Hey, its fine to not understand our language" Silver said.

"I know Silver. This dance sure is East, just jumping and singing at the same time is cool" Blaze said, getting up to him.

"Can you show me some dance movement where you come from?" Silver asked.

"Well, I used to dance with the song a while ago. Ember, turn on the song from my iPhone" Blaze said to her pet monkey.

Ember turned on Fire works by Katy Perry and Blaze began tapping her feet and moved her elbows at each side from left and right. She then moved her arms up in the air and knees down swaying her hips and got up again. Silver was amazed how good she is.

 _ **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

 _ **Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**_

 _ **Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

 _ **Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Then she steps forward and had her hands straight out on the sides on the hips and then spins around and claps her hands, then spins around on the other way. She places her hands on her hips and spins her waist, then lifts her hands up in the air and moves her shoulders.

 _ **Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**_

 _ **Screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

 _ **Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

 _ **'Cause there's a spark in you?**_

 _ **You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

 _ **Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

 _ **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

 _ **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

She then lifts her arms up again and lowers them both and then spins around and claps her hands, then steps forward and waves her hands. She repeats the progress by spinning and clapping her hands.

 _ **Baby, you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on, let your colours burst**_

 _ **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

 _ **You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

 _ **You don't have to feel like a wasted space**_

 _ **You're original, cannot be replaced**_

 _ **If you only knew what the future holds**_

 _ **After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

 _ **Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed**_

 _ **So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

 _ **Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**_

 _ **And when it's time you'll know**_

 _ **You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

 _ **Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

She then waves her arms in the air and then lifts her right arm and punches in the air, then moving her arms in a circle.

Silver was so stunned that he lost words.

 _ **'Cause, baby, you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

 _ **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

 _ **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

 _ **Baby, you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on, let your colours burst**_

 _ **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

 _ **You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

 _ **Boom, boom, boom**_

 _ **Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

 _ **It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

 _ **And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

 _ **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

 _ **As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

 _ **Baby, you're a firework**_

 _ **Come on, let your colours burst**_

 _ **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"**_

 _ **You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

 _ **Boom, boom, boom**_

 _ **Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

 _ **Boom, boom, boom**_

 _ **Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

"Wow, you are incredible Blaze" Silver said with surprise. Ember paused the music and Blaze stopped dancing.

"Thanks. You should try it" Blaze said.

"Uh…. yeah. But that looked pretty hard to dance. Sorry" Silver said with a chuckle.

"It's okay Silver. But I guess Shadow is now keeping a guard on Nebula from recovering from the tranquilizer dart she has been hit at" Blaze said.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**01/19/16**

 **14 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula groaned and twitched from the side effects of the tranquilizer in her system, "Argh! How long is this gonna last? Oh, man" she moans from the feeling of nausea and headaches.

"This type of tranquilizer last about a day. It's wearing off soon" Blaze said.

"I hope it does. I can't even move from the bed all day" Nebula said.

"Can you stand up?" Blaze asked.

"I'll try" Nebula said trying to get up, but her legs felt like jelly and she collapses again.

"Ugh! When I am fully healthy I'll fry those poachers' butts!" Nebula said in anger.

"Calm down, Nebs. I know you're upset but you gotta take it easy" Shadow helps her up.

"Okay then. But still" Nebula said.

Blaze then leaves the hut and goes to Silver who was standing at the savannah to have a view of all animal life. He was holding his spear too.

"Silver, is something wrong?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Nothing wrong. Just looking at the view, that's all" Silver said and still feels Ember on his head, "Ember, I don't have head lice on my fur"

"Ah arrh eh eh" Ember chanted and played with Silver's forelocks. Silver groans in annoyance and Ember jumped into Blaze's arms.

"So Silver, have you ever wondered how life is outside the savannah? And I mean have you ever been in civilized life?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Nope. But I've seen tourists coming to the savannah so I know how it is" Silver said, "Sometimes I just like being free and feel wild"

"I understand. Growing up where you were born is hard to leave, I guess" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Also Blaze, there is something I need to tell you" Silver looked at Blaze, holding her close.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Ever since you came here, I have started to develop feelings for you. I feel like I.." Silver said a bit shy.

"Don't talk Silver" Blaze hushed. She presses her lips on Silvers and this was their first kiss.

Silver's eyes then slowy closed and he kisses back, he wraps his left arm around her waist while Blaze held him around his neck. Then they pulled apart from the kiss.

"I love you Silver"

"I love you too Blaze, my sweet purple cat" Silver said.

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

 _Sithi uhm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama_

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

 _Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama_

 _Siyo nqoba_

 _Ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Silver then morphed into his lion form and Blaze followed him down the savanna, seeing the sun rising from the horizon. They passed by a rhino and some meerkats along with some giraffes and cheetahs. Silver then ran faster and Blaze followed him to the waterhole where flamingos were dipping their feet into.

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa)_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa)_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)_

Then the two ran along with a zebra herd and Blaze jumped on one zebra to ride it like a horse, Silver tells the zebra in telepathy that she's not threat and so is he. The zebra ran along with Silver and Blaze for a while until Blaze jumped off it and they came to the elephant herd. Then they ran to the lion pack and they saw the lion cubs playing with each other and their parents watching them.

"Awww cute" Blaze sighs in happiness

 _From the day we arrive on the planet_

 _And blinking, step into the sun_

 _There's more to see than can ever be seen_

 _More to do than can ever be done_

 _There's far too much to take in here_

 _More to find than can ever be found_

 _But the sun rolling high_

 _Through the sapphire sky_

 _Keeps great and small on the endless round_

The lion cubs sees Silver and Blaze and runs up to them to play. Blaze allowed one to jump into her arms and she cuddles it like a kitty. Silver nuzzled his head against one of the cubs and smiled.

 _ **"You are such a cute boy"**_ Silver said in telepathy.

"Rawr!" the lion cub that was playing with Blaze played with her long tail.

"Hey! Hey! Don't bite it!" Blaze tried to keep her tail away from the cub. Silver then tells the cub that played with Blaze's tail to stop.

 _ **"Come on Blaze, let's go"**_ Silver said in telepathy to Blaze.

"Alright then" Blaze said and ran after him.

 _It's the Circle of Life_

 _And it moves us all_

 _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

 _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

They then sees crocodiles in groups in the river but decides to not go there and they proceeds to go to the buffalo herd that some warthogs and gazelles were eating together the grass.

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

"Shall we have a view at the hill?" Blaze asked. Silver then turned to his hedgehog form.

"After you" Silver said and they walked up to the herd to have a better view of the savannah up on a rocky hill

 _It's the Circle of Life_

 _And it moves us all_

 _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

 _Till we find our place_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life_

The new couple smiled at each other and kissed again.

"You know Blaze. You should stay here with me and my people" Silver said. Blaze then looked unsure what to say.

"I don't know if I can. I mean I can't just leave all my stuff, my home or my homeland instantly" Blaze said.

Blaze then turned away. Silver became more concerned for what Blaze is talking about.

"We'll figure out somehow" Silver held her shoulders.

"Yeah. It's just hard to choose. When it comes to being civilized and living in the cities, we have to pay bills for electricity and stuff for our houses. Your world is like freedom" Blaze said.

"I understand. Maybe you can get some constructers to build a house for you. But you need power for your phone. We'll think a way for you to live with us" Silver said.

"I know what you mean but It's gonna be hard. I'm sorry, I don't know where I can live in" Blaze said.

Silver then hugged Blaze for comfort, "I know"

 **xxx**

At the secret second base Eggman was in, Fiona and Fang prepared their mission to capture a masaai villager.

"You know how we do not get discovered?" Fang asked Fiona.

"Sure I do. We take on these camouflage clothes and the masaai people won't see us. We become like invisible" Fiona said. Fang grinned and gets into his jeep.

"Alright lets go" Fang said as Fiona gets into the jeep.

* * *

 **I don't own the song. I still remember those times I watched The Lion King. Awesome movie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**01/24/16**

 **16 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 **I don't own the song from The Lion King Broadway.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver and Blaze were somewhere close to the jungle area miles away from the savanna area. They were at the waterfall close to where the water ends that looks like a huge swimming pool lake.

Good thing Blaze wore her bathing suit underneath her clothes in case she wants to swim in the water. Just as she removed her clothes and now wearing her bathing suit, she noticed that Silver wasn't here.

"Silver?" Blaze looked around but then saw Silver on the rock edge with the vine rope.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOO!" he swings into the water and landed into the water with a large splash. Blaze goes to the water to find if Silver is okay from splashing in the water. She saw bubbles floating from the water and Silver comes up and grabs her, pulling her into the water.

Blaze then got up to the surface with Silver coming up with his forelocks over his eyes. Blaze grins and pushed him back into the water.

"Hahahahahaha!" she laughed hard and was on her back while laughing.

Silver then came out from the water laughing as well.

"Here I come, lion boy!" Blaze ran up and jumped in the water, splashing him.

"Hey!" Silver screamed. Blaze came up and takes him into the water and the two new lovers dive into the water. After swimming they let themselves dry in the sun and getting dressed, they played with each other in the jungle and Blaze wrestled Silver down.

This made the two mobians roll down the hill and they landed at the end with Silver on top of Blaze. She gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Silver tensed and looks at her, the beauty in her eyes and gorgeous face. He then nuzzled against her face and so did she with his. They hugged each other like a couple and got up.

"Let's get back home" Silver said.

* * *

The henchmen were spying at the village far away.

"Coast is clear! Report the boss" A henchmen said.

"Got it" Fiona nodded, she takes her walked talkie out.

"Fiona to Eggman, we got our main targets ready" Fiona said.

"Good, now the traps! Get them and we'll interrogate them!" Eggman said.

"So you look like bad guys that want to kill the people at the village? I like it" someone said from behind.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked the stranger, a black and bluish grey hedgehog similar to Shadow appeared and he had torn masaai clothing.

"I'm Mephiles, I used to be one of them until Shadow banished me" he said.

"Wow, you look almost like him. Are you a shape-shifter like him?" she asked.

"Yes" Mephiles turned into a black lion with bluish grey mane and tail tip.

"Wow. Maybe you can help us" Fiona said.

 _ **"Yes. I want you to beat Shadow senseless to let me take control of the villagers"**_ Mephiles said.

"Very well. But first, we need to get back to the hideout. Since you know a lot about the village" Fiona said.

 _ **"Very well"**_ Mephiles said in telepathy. He, Fiona, Fang and the henchmen headed back to Eggman's base without being noticed.

* * *

The next day at the village, Silver was outside of his hut doing his meditation. He does this every morning to help himself feel calm and relaxed. That was until Ember jumped on his head.

"Ember….how many times have I told you?" Silver said with his eyes closed.

"EEEEEK!" Ember screeches in happiness and pulled his forelocks.

"OW! Let go off me now!" Silver screamed and pulled her off his head.

"Next time I'll have you for dinner" Silver growled like a lion. Ember walked away scared. Silver groans in annoyance and resumes meditation. Blaze then came up and she crossed her arms with a glare at Silver.

"That was not nice by you to scare my monkey" Blaze said.

"Sorry. It's just I don't understand why she likes to be on my head. I don't have lice in my fur" Silver said with his eyes closed.

"Oh, it's because Ember is obsessed with lice" Blaze said.

"Mmmhmm, well better tell her I do not" Silver said.

"Okay, but plead her nicely next time" Blaze tells Silver. He then got up and gets to Blaze.

"Very well. I will. Also, if you were a shapeshifter, what would you be?" Silver asked.

"I would be a lioness" Blaze answered.

"Ahhhh, that would require a ritual for you" Silver said.

"But how?" Blaze asked.

"You'll see. It's like a smoke showing what type of animal you will become in your spirit" Silver said.

They go inside their hut and Silver takes out a bowl and takes out different fruits and cracks one to mix it with some dust, then marked Blaze's forehead with it. Blaze stood completely still when Silver then takes some dust out and threw it over Blaze, making her sneeze a bit.

"So what's next?" Blaze asked.

"We gather the people to chant incantation" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Later all the masaai villagers was gathered to see Blaze's turn to become a shapeshifter like them, they stand up on a huge rock and Blaze looked down at everyone.

"Silver, are you sure this is gonna work?" Blaze asked him shyly.

"Trust me, this will work" Silver said, they both walk out to the edge and Silver held Blaze's hand up, allowing the light to shine on her.

The villagers began to sing with incantation to do the ritual on Blaze.

 _Woza, oh woza_

 _Woza mfana, oh woza_

 _Woza, oh woza_

 _Woza mfana, oh woza_

 _Busa le lizwe bo_

 _Busa le lizwe bo_

 _Busa le lizwe bo_

 _Busa lomhlaba_

 _Busa ngo thando bo_

 _Busa ngo thando bo_

 _Busa ngo thando bo_

 _Busa lomhlaba_

 _Busa ngo thando bo_

 _Busa ngo thando bo_

 _Busa ngo thando bo_

 _Busa lomhlaba_

The ritual was working and swirling yellow glow was spinning around on Blaze. That made her also turn into a lavender lioness with a white belly and muzzle and yellow eyes. She has become a shapeshifter.

"ROOOOOOAAAAR!" Blaze roared out loud on the cliff.

The villagers cheered that she has finally become a shape-shifter.

"You did it Blaze! You are one of us now" Silver said to the lavender purple lioness. Blaze changed back to normal shape and goes up to Silver.

"Thank you. Now I feel like I got better senses" Blaze said.

 **xxx**

Later Silver and Blaze were in their lion forms and they are about to do an pouncing lesson.

 _ **"Okay Blaze, stay low to the ground and don't make a sound"**_ Silver said in telepathy, he demonstrates when he crouch down and sneaks up on a dummy he put up earlier. Then he pounces on it and turns to Blaze.

 _ **"Now you try"**_ Silver said in telepathy. Blaze crouches down and she sneaks up to another dummy and pounces it.

 _ **"Good job Blaze. Now let's try run after a live prey"**_ Silver said.

 _ **"Uhhhh… I have a hard time killing a being"**_ Blaze looked down.

 _ **"Yeah, Nebula has the same feeling too. But for lions it's what they do to survive in the wild. Hunting zebras is a little tough because last year, one lioness got kicked in the jaw by a zebra. It wasn't pretty"**_ Silver said.

 _ **"Owwwww. Dang"**_ Blaze winced.

 _ **"But now let's go for a run"**_ Silver said in telepathy, both he and Blaze ran through the high grass of the savanna and they appeared to do a tag game.


	9. Chapter 9

**01/27/16**

 **18 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

* * *

 _ **"Nuh, uh! No, no, no, no! I am not touching the water, Ames. You know I can't swim"**_ Sonic said in telepathy.

 _ **"You can't let your aquaphobia take over your fear forever, Sonic"**_ Amy said in telepathy.

 _ **"But I like dry land"**_ the blue cheetah moaned.

 _ **"Then I guess I have no choice, but to tackle you down"** _ Amy smirks and pushes Sonic into the water hole, the two felines came up and Amy laughed out hard but Sonic was not amused.

 _ **"That was not funny Ames!"** _ Sonic yelled.

 _ **"Oh calm down you speedy blue kitty. I told you the water doesn't harm you"**_ Amy snickered. Sonic morphed back to a hedgehog, still grumpy while in the water.

 _ **"See? You're doing fine. You need to swim more often"**_ Amy said, stroking her tail on Sonic's chin. She morphed back to a pink hedgehog.

Sonic then chuckled and then splashes water at her.

"Hey!" Amy shrieked in high pitched. Sonic laughed but then Amy splashes some water at him. They kept doing that and they had a lot of fun together. That until a hippo lifts Sonic up with its snout.

"Hello" Sonic said to the hippo.

Amy giggled at seeing Sonic on the hippo and Sonic then jumped off it to avoid getting bitten.

"Let's get out from the water Amy" Sonic said.

They both got out of the water and shook their quills and fur to get the water drips off.

* * *

Shadow in his lion form was simply lying down on the rock and teaching Nebula how to hunt like a lion for the first time. He looks over his shoulder to see Nebula sneaking through the grassland like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

Shadow chuckles and looks away, _**"3...2...1"**_ he counted.

 _ **"GOTCHA!"** _ Nebula jumped over Shadow but he ducked his head down and Nebula rolled to the ground. Shadow went over and looked down at her.

 _ **"Hehehe….. you could hear me"**_ Nebula said nervously.

 _ **"Only a lot"**_ he said in telepathy and lets her get up, _**"You're still breathing too hard. Relax"**_ he looks down at his paws that extract his claws out, _ **"Feel the earth under your paws that doesn't shift to make noise"**_ Shadow tells her, doing exactly when he said that.

He sees a wild pack of birds up on the hill, _**"Oh, yes. This will be fun"**_ he chuckled in telepathy.

 _ **"Actually, let me show you how it's done, master"**_ Nebula smirked in telepathy.

 _ **"Alright let's do this!"** _ Shadow said, he ran towards the birds along with Nebula and scared away many birds with a loud lion roar. The two lions separated and chased each bird for fun. Then it changes to when Nebula began chasing Shadow. He realized that Nebula wanted to have fun with him, he then decides to play along and ran faster from Nebula around the field.

 _ **"Haha! You're mine, Mr. King of the Lions!"** _ Nebula smirked in telepathy.

 _ **"Oh, yeah! Try to catch me!"** _ Shadow taunts her in telepathy. They kept running until Nebula tackles Shadow down, pinning him.

 _ **"Pinned you!"** _ Nebula smirked.

" _ **Hey, let me up"**_ Shadow said in telepathy by pushing her off. Nebula looks away but was tackled by Shadow. They rolled down the grass hill, tumbling and laughing. As they came to the bottom, Nebula pinned him down again.

 _ **"Ugh!"**_ Shadow grunts.

 _ **"Pinned ya, again"**_ she chuckled.

 _ **"Damn"**_ Shadow sighs in defeat.

Nebula then let's go of Shadow and he got up on his paws.

 _ **"So what's next Nebula?"**_ Shadow asked her.

 _ **"Nothing special. Just a bit hungry for food"**_ Nebula said, _**"Buffalo or zebra?"**_

 _ **"Buffalo. You better learn how to hunt too"** _ Shadow walks up to the grass field.

 _ **"Yes but it's so painful to watch"** _ Nebula said in telepathy.

 _ **"Oh don't be such a baby. We'll find a carcass"**_ Shadow said in telepathy.

* * *

A while later that night, Silver and Blaze were just in their normal forms; lying their backs on the grass and looking up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful Silver?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Mmm…. like you. Say what are those white dots in the sky?" Silver asked Blaze.

"It's stars, they are balls of fiery gas burning billion of miles away" Blaze said.

"Oh okay. Just wondering" Silver said.

"Hey, look" Blaze points at the faded cloud in the night sky that looks like a male lion standing on his legs in a fighting pose, "That looks like a lion standing on two legs like he's ready to fight"

"Yeah. He sure looks brave" Silver smiled.

"Mmm…. You are my brave lion in my eyes. Like the picture in the sky" Blaze turned to face Silver.

"Can you see that cloud there, right next to the moon, it looks exactly like a rhino" Silver pointed.

"Yeah. It does. Good point there Silver" Blaze said.

"Thanks. You know, since you and I became a couple I felt more confident and strong" Silver said.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yup. You bring happiness to my heart. Every time I think of you I feel like I'm gonna have butterflies in the heart" Silver said.

"Hehehe…. you're too funny" Blaze smiled.

Silver smiles and morphs into a non-mobian lion again, nuzzling his soft mane near Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze held her other arm around Silver's mane and rubs her cheek on his mane. She could tell he was very fluffy and soft. Then she heard Silver making a purr-like growl since lions cannot purr.

"Awww…. like that?" Blaze asked.

 _ **"Yeeeeaahhh"**_ Silver said in telepathy, his tail wagged.

Blaze then began massaging her boyfriend between the ears and neck in the mane. Silver moaned in relaxation and had his eyes half closed.

 _ **"That feels...goooood"**_ Silver moaned, he liked Blaze's soft hands massaging his fur and neck.

"Aww…is the King of the Jungle loving this?" Blaze giggled.

 _ **"Yeaaaah"**_ Silver said. After finishing massaging him, Silver got back up as a hedgehog.

"Let's get some sleep" Silver said.

"Agreed. I kinda feel tired" Blaze said.

But just as they head to the village, a net was thrown over the two mobians. Fiona and Fang appeared along with Eggman's henchmen wielding guns.

"Put the shock collars before they transform!" Fang ordered the henchmen.

"Yes sir!" The henchman said and puts an electric collar on Silver. They also put one electric collar on Blaze.

"Grrrr! You guys again?!" Silver snarled.

"Yep, thanks to your old friend here we know how to prevent you from transforming to an animal" Fang allowed Mephiles to show himself.

"Surprised to see me Silver?" Mephiles said with a grin.

"Shadow?" Blaze gasped.

"No, I am Mephiles!" Mephiles said to Blaze.

"Mephiles, you are so gonna pay for betraying our tribe for your own selfish interests!" Silver growled.

His hands then glowed and he got out from the net. But the electric collar activated and it gave him a shock. Blaze then used her fire powers to burn her net but it shocked her too.

"Get the villagers! I'll handle them!" Blaze shouted.

"No! We do it together!" Silver got another shock on him, but he used his telekinesis to throw away some of the henchmen away from him and Blaze.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Silver tries harder to get the shock collar off.

But then Fiona whacks Silver from behind with the tree branch, knocking him out cold.

"Silver! NO!" Blaze shouted before she got knocked out as well, last seeing Mephiles glancing over the two.

 **xxx**

Later at Eggman's base, Silver and Blaze had bags over their heads. They were eventually pulled off by no other than Eggman.

"So you are the ones who vandalized my first base, ruined my fortune and released my animals?!" Eggman asked them.

"GRRRRR!" Silver's growl was loud like a lion.

"Sheesh! Shut up!" Fiona said.

Silver scoffs and stays quiet.

"You won't get away with this Eggman, I will get free and get you behind bars!" Blaze hissed.

"That ain't going to be that easy, detective. With heartbroken animal parents nothing can stand in my way with kidnapping their children" Eggman said.

"Wanna bet?!" a voice said as the lights went off.

"What the? GUARDS!" Eggman demanded the guards to look for the intruder. They turned on night-vision but when they saw the chairs in the goggles, they were gone.

"They are not there sir!" One guard reported.


	10. Chapter 10

**01/30/16**

 **19 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was the one who rescued Silver and Blaze from Eggman's base. He was very clever to do that trick by turning the lights off to blind the henchmen.

Right now the mobians where running through the base and avoided any guards that came in their way.

"Shadow, you won't believe this, but Mephiles is with Eggman so watch out" Silver said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Shadow yelled.

"It's true! He is now back to kill you and take your place in the tribe. So be careful, he can be here anytime now" Silver said.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Shadow said to himself.

"Then lets' get out of here! I can hear him already coming!" Blaze said, her ears twitches when she heard the running sound of a lion coming in the hallway.

"Alright let's go! We must warn the others!" Shadow shouted.

He morphed into a lion to bash his way towards the door.

Silver and Blaze turned into their lion forms too and they got out of the base directly to the village. But in the base, Mephiles and Eggman are not feeling defeated yet.

"Just wait until they see the next surprise Eggman" Mephiles said.

* * *

At the village, Shadow along with Silver and Blaze explained the situation for the whole village.

"Listen up people, Mephiles has once again plotting to take over the village with the help of Eggman. We need to be on our guard now. Those who can shift to animal shape come with me, others have their spears ready!" Shadow said.

Everyone in the village shouted and held their weapons up, the ones who are shapeshifters roared, squealed, trumpeted and screeches for victory.

"Will we allow Eggman and Mephiles to take the village?!" Silver shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" everyone shouted.

"Then let's go and kick some henchmen ass and save the pride lands!" Silver gave out a loud lion roar.

Blaze joined him in roaring and so did Shadow with Nebula. The animal shapeshifters goes first, with the feline ones first. Knuckles was behind them in his rhino form and Tails in his gazelle form.

 _ **"Let's go and kick some egg-butt! Rhino legs are fast!"** _ Knuckles said in telepathy.

 _ **"Yup, you're right red rhino"**_ Tails grinned.

They saw Eggman along with his henchmen, Fiona and Fang, even Mephiles standing among them. The masaai people and the shapeshifters stopped in front of them.

 _ **"I have been waiting for you Shadow, this ends today"**_ Mephiles said with a wicked grin.

 _ **"Last chance Mephiles, you leave or you fight!"**_ Shadow warned.

 _ **"Then so be it! Attack!"** _ Mephiles shouted. All of Eggman's men along with Fiona and Fang charged at the masaai people. Knuckles charged at some of their jeeps and tackles them over with his horns. Amy and Nebula worked together in fighting Fiona and Fang.

 _ **"Have you started the party without me?!"**_ Blaze asked in telepathy, joining the female lionesses.

"SHOOT THEM! KILL THEM!" Eggman yelled at his henchmen. But then Ember jumped on Eggman and covered his eyes.

"HEY! GET OFF ME! AAARGH! WHOA! AAAH!" Eggman struggled to get her off him but falls over from his vehicle, knocking him out.

Mephiles joined the fight to face Shadow in his lion shape, _**"I've been waiting so long for this, Shadow"**_

 _ **"Hmph! I've been waiting so long to kick your ass again!"** _ Shadow growled.

 _ **"This time I will!"** _ Mephiles growled, he leaps at Shadow and bites him in the neck while rolling. He tried to bite his throat but Shadow pushes him off and they stood on their hind legs hitting each other with their paws, claws extended. Shadow hits Mephiles in the face hard with his paw and the dark lion landed on the ground after getting thrown by Shadow's jaws.

 _ **"Give up Mephiles! As long as I live I'm the village's leader!"** _ Shadow said in telepathy. But Mephiles got up again.

 _ **"NEVER!"** _ Mephiles roared and lunges at Shadow, hitting him really hard in the ribs and grabs Shadow by the neck, throwing him at the large rock.

 _ **"AARGH!"** _ Shadow spits out blood, feeling the pain in his ribs preventing him from fighting. Just as Mephiles is about to finish Shadow, Silver pounces on Mephiles and growls angrily.

 _ **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** _ Silver growled.

 _ **"You! You are no match for me, you are pathetic and weak!"**_ Mephiles snarled. He tried to bite Silver but the white lion clawed him and tackled him to the gorge.

Mephiles grabs Silver by the shoulders standing on his hind legs as the two lions showed their teeth, then let go of each other and fighting in a circle, Silver clawed Mephiles in the mane.

 **"*ROOOAAAAARRRRR*"** Silver roared out loud.

 _ **"ARGH! Roar on this!"** _ Mephiles clawed him back.

 _ **"AAAARGH!"** _ Silver screamed and backs off. Mephiles then tackled him down biting on his neck, eventually Silver shook him off. They struggled against each other as the thunder in the sky strikes.

Silver hits him in the cheek with his paw and Mephiles hits Silver back hard through the bush. Silver landed on his back and when he saw Mephiles jump forward on him, Silver flips the evil mobian over him into the gorge.

Mephiles bounced down the boulders in the gorge until he falls at the bottom. Silver looked down to make sure he is dead. He was since when he came to the bottom, his neck in mobian form looked snapped.

 _ **"Ouch, that's gotta hurt"**_ Silver said in telepathy.

Silver then turned back to hedgehog form and goes up to his injured brother Shadow. He had difficulties to turn back to normal due to the broken ribs.

 _ **"Silver, help me up!"** _ Shadow groaned.

Nebula saw Shadow lying on the ground struggling to get up, she ran up to him and morphs into her hedgehog form.

"Stay still Shadow, let me heal you" Nebula said.

 _ **"Are Eggman and Mephiles gone?"** _ Shadow asked.

"Yes, they retreated but Eggman is still not gonna give up yet" Nebula said, "And Mephiles, I have no idea where he is"

"He's dead" Silver said. This made Nebula smile a bit.

"Good, now I'm just gonna heal Shadow. You can go to Blaze. She's fine" Nebula said.

"Okay then" Silver said and walks to where Blaze is.

 _ **"Oww…..damn it!"** _ Shadow roared in pain.

 **xxx**

Blaze was looking over the savanna when Silver came up to her, holding her close to him.

"We did it Blaze, Eggman sure won't be returning for a while" Silver said.

"Yes we did but he needs to be arrested for what he did along with his henchmen" Blaze said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure right now Knuckles, Sonic and Amy went after him. Then we can celebrate our victory" Silver said.

"Mmmhmm….You sure kicked Mephiles' ass for good" Blaze smiled.

"Yup. I kicked his ass to Hell" Silver smirked.

"Come here you" Blaze pulled him in and they kissed each other in love, Blaze felt Silver's chest fur mane touch her neck while she held her arms around his neck.

 **xxx**

A while later; the detectives were at the village since they got a call from Blaze that she's staying at the village.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here Blaze?" one of the detectives asked her. Blaze nodded to them.

"Yep, I'm 100% sure. I'm just gonna move my stuffs from my old home to here" Blaze said.

"Also, reports said that Eggman got his new base in the old forest" the detective said.

"That's right. Get there and get him arrested along with his henchmen" Blaze said.

"Alright then. Let's go now" the detective said.

Just then, Ember the monkey was jumping around like crazy on the food the masaai people has recently made with goat milk. She spilled a plate of grapes into Knuckles face.

"Hey! I don't monkey around like you!" Knuckles yelled.

 **xxx**

With Silver and Blaze in lion forms, they walked up on a large rock and stops at the top looking into the sky. As the sunlight hit Silver, he let out a loud roar.

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"**

Blaze joined him in roaring and from a distance, the lion pack roared as well.

" **ROAAAAAAAR!"**

The animals cheered wildly for the bravest and heroic white lion that saved the day.

Shadow came up and held a crown for Silver to make him king of the savanna.

"I hereby crown you king of the savanna Silver, my brave brother, you defeated Mephiles from taking it from us" Shadow said.

Lion Silver smirked and gives him a high-paw to Shadow, _**"Thanks. I am ready for that now"**_ Silver said in telepathy. Shadow placed the twigmade crown on Silver's head and now Silver is declared king of the savanna, as well Blaze is the queen.

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Silver roared out loud again.

 **"ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"** Blaze roared as well. Everyone was watching the whole ceremony including Ember the monkey.

"Aiiieeee" she chanted happily.

The End


End file.
